


Male Ego

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finished about 15 minutes ago:</p><p>Male ego says it all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Male Ego

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely hope with all my heart(s) that my LJ is back on form! This is the first time I've been able to post there in far too long. My photobucket is screwed up as well. I had to get creative to get my mood pic. I hope PB follows suit and gets sorted ASAP. This wishy-washiness is driving me crazy. In order to test things, I got this idea for a little drabble - inspired by an incident with a nail varnish bottle in 1976!

Sam was on her way to the kitchen to indulge her smoothie craving, when she heard the most extraordinary noise. It sounded like someone pushing the Queen Mary! And it appeared to be coming from the kitchen!

Sam walked into the kitchen to find the Doctor locked in battle with a very stubborn honey jar - a naked piece of toast waiting on the counter. Sam could almost see his muscles bulging through the thick velvet of his frock coat, he was trying so hard to get the lid off! He stopped for a second to get his breath back and to allow the redness in his face to subside.

The Doctor looked at Sam and, quite worn out, said, "I'm afraid this jar of honey is a goner. This lid is completely fused on." He sighed and started to look in the cupboard for his favourite blackberry jam. In the meantime, Sam picked up the jar of honey...

She tapped the edge of the lid on the edge of the counter firmly, but gently. The Doctor turned at the sound. "What are you doing? Don't break it!"

Sam grinned. "I won't!" She turned the jar a 180 degrees round and tapped the other side of the lid in the same way. Then, using finger and thumb, she easily opened the jar. The Doctor lost his power of speech. Sam just grinned. "Not a goner, then!"

When he could finally speak, the Doctor muttered, "Now why couldn't I have thought of that?"

Sam gave him a cheeky grin and said, "Male ego?"

"SAAAAM!!!!"

FIN


End file.
